Death of the Ravens
by TheMoonlightphoenix
Summary: Kira is the ruler of the new world, L, Watari and the task force have been taken as prisoners. as the task force try to stay calm and hopeful in a dire situation things only proceed to get worse and more confusing as events unfold, will the group ever be free or will kira take it all.
1. BROKEN

WARNING - CONTAINS NON-EXPLCIT RAPE (seriously its like three lines of the chapter)

This takes place just after the capture of the third Kira but instead of Rem killing L, Light has captured him. this chapter is only short because im merely procrastinating from my other death note fanfic.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 BROKEN

L screamed there was no use holding it in anymore the pain was too much. Kira had won. L, Watari and the task force had been taken as Kiras prisoners. The cell they were being held in was a large stone structure with metal bars splitting it down the middle creating two halves and then the first half was split again to make three cells, in the first was L in the largest part were Watari and the task force, the final cell was left empty.

L kept his eyes shut tight he could no longer bear to look, to look at the disgusted glare chief Yagami was giving his only son, the fearful and pitiful glances of Ide and Aizawa, the guilty and sorrowful expression Matsuda held as he hung his head but most of all L could not bear the sight of Wataris horror as he watch Kira thrust mercilessly into the young man he considered his son, the blood pooling under the detective, purple bruises forming on his previously unmarred flesh, his nails digging at the concrete floor, finger tips bleeding but going unnoticed, tears running down pale cheeks from beneath closed eyes and the soft whimpering as his insides were torn.

And then it was over Light stood, doing up his zipper, L lay motionless not bothering to move but whispered quietly, just as Light reached the door " Justice will prevail Light-kun"

Light stopped and glanced back at his prisoner "Of course it will L, _I _will prevail, because _I _am Kira andKira _is_ justice"

And with that he left, leaving L broken on the cold stone floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading over and out Moonlight


	2. COMFORT

Disclaimer - forgot to mention earlier I don't own death note

* * *

CHAPTER 2 COMFORT

"Ryuzaki?" Yagami asked quietly once his son had left, L stayed motionless as he said "Yagami-san there is no need to use my allies anymore, Kira has won... In fact you may as well call me Lawliet from now on it makes little difference" the task force sat in stunned silence at the revelation of L's real name the fact that he had revealed it meant he was fully accepting his defeat and giving up. Watari stood from his place in the corner of the cell staggering unstably over to the metal bars separating the parts of the cell, he made it to the point were their cell met Lawliets and fell to the floor panting at the effort of moving even such a small distance, since their capture Light had offered them no food and only bottled water to drink the task force was made up of strong young to middle aged men and, though worn down they still had some strength however the 72 year old could not cope and he also knew even though he was still relatively fit and healthy he could not survive on water alone for very long in these conditions.

"Lawliet, come here" he called across the other cell, Lawliet didn't move "I'm fine, Watari" he replied attempting his usual monotone but his voice cracked half way through.

"No Lawliet, your not and right now you don't have to be,no one expects you to be, your only human now please come here" the old man begged stretching his hand through the bars, the raven haired detective looked over at his father figure for the first time since Light left, he noticed the old mans tearful eyes, tears he refused to shed he was trying to be strong for Lawliet, he was being strong so Lawliet didn't have to be, he half crawled half dragged himself over to Watari who slipped both arms through the bars to embrace the child-like young man, Lawliet hugged him back resting his head against the bars and cried soft muffled sobs. The task force merely look on, they could see the bond between the two clearly now they weren't just detective and assistant they were father and son. "W-Wammy it hu-hurts" Lawliet sobbed

"I know Lawliet I know" Wammy whispered running his fingers soothing through the detectives hair.

"Lawliet, Wammy-san" Yagami said softly "I think I speak for the whole task force when I say I'm so sorry we should have believed you when you said Light is Kira if we did maybe this wouldn't have happened" Yagami finished and the rest of the task force nodded in agreement.

"neither me or Lawliet blame any of you for this" Wammy said calmly "Yagami-san you are Lights father and no matter what you still care for him you had every right no to believe Lawliet after all if a Childs parents wont stick up for them then who else have got, if the tables were turned and someone were accusing Lawliet of something he claimed not to have done I would have stood by him until the end" Wammy told them. After thatthey all fell into a comfortable silence, nothing more needed to be said so right then it wasn't and after a while each of them feel into a broken, fitful and nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

I actually cried while writing this... over and out Moonlight


	3. OFFER

I'd just like to day thank you to jedhead6650 and oAKUMura for following and and reviewing and to Newdles for following and favouriting me and my story.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 OFFER

The prison gate clanged as Teru Mikami entered the cells he crossed Lawliets and noticed the old man holding him had placed his coat over the naked young man Mikami entered the main cell, and walked over to the man he'd been told to fetch.

"Yagami-san" Mikami shook Yagamis shoulder to wake the man, he came round groggily his back sore having slept on the cold, concrete floor. "Lord Kira wishes to speak with you. Come," Mikami ordered cuffing Yagami.

"God" Mikami called knocking on the door to Lights office, the use of that title to reefer to his son made Yagami cringe

"Enter" Light replied and Mikami shove Yagami through the double doors on pushed him into a chair before lights desk then Mikami bowed and left.

"Dad" Light smiled falsely "can I get you anything something to eat or drink" he asked his father

"Spare me the pleasantries Light, what do want?" Yagami asked trying to stay calm but anger still seeping through his calm façade.

Light smile faded and was replaced by a serious look.

"I'm going to make you an offer"Light informed his father pushing a contract and a pen towards him "You can have your old job as chief back and live happily with mum and Sayu while working under me and following my orders, alternatively you can stay here and rot with the others"

Yagami pushed the contract "I'd never work for Kira nor would I betray my team. Your sick Light and what you did to L, I thought me and Sachiko raise you better. I can't even figure out why you'd do something like that what could you possibly gain?" Yagami yelled at his son but Light merely smiled

"it's not about what I gain. The reason is quite simple; I didn't want L hanging on_"

"On to what exactly Light. Thoughts of escaping, defeating Kira?" Yagami shouted suddenly unable to control his rage

"On to love dad" Light explained to his bewildered looking father " L was in love with me, I didn't want him getting false hopes I could ever feel the same better to understand that now and have time to get over it than sit rotting in a cell hoping there could be a chance I'd feel the same he needs to know he's no more than a toy for me to use as I want, see dad I was being merciful" Light smirked evilly and Yagami lost it as his fist connect with his sons jaw. Light cradled his chin as he press a button on his desk calling the guards to drag his father away. Back down to the cells.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Over and out Moonlight x


	4. ARRIVAL

hi everyone this chapter is a little late due to my internet being down the last couple of days but this chapter is considerately longer so there (also i like to remind everyone that this is before the 4 year time skip so Mello, Matt and Near are still young.) thank you to letImaginationRunWild for following and favouriting me and my story, Jedhead6650 for Favouriting and TheOnlyExceptionIsYou for following

* * *

CHAPTER 4 ARRIVAL

Lawliet woke when the door to cell creaked as Mikami left after returning Yagami. He was sore and cold the searing pain in his lower back intensified as he sat up, pulling Wammys coat tighter around him to try to warm himself up a bit. Yagami walked over to Lawliets cell sitting down next to Wammy who, like the rest of the task force, was asleep.

"how are you feeling Lawliet"he asked the broken man softly.

"A little sore but I'm alright Yagami-san" Lawliet replied, so quietly if Yagami wouldn't have been sat so close he'd have missed it., then he said a little louder "Where did you go, what did Light-kun want with you"

"I was in Lights office he wanted to offer me my freedom" Yagami told Lawliet twiddling his thumbs a little as his spoke

"If he offered you freedom then why are you still here?" Lawliet asked. Yagami sighed and was silent for a while before he finally spoke "I turned down the offer. In exchange for my freedom I had to work for him, I could never work with Kira and I won't betray you all in that way Wammy-san was right about standing with your child but I cannot take Lights side with this. Kira is one thing but_" Yagami looked at Lawliet finding himself unable to finish, it didn't matter anyway Lawliet knew what the elder was trying to say. Yagami reach through cell placing his hand on the raven haired man shoulder squeezing lightly before pulling back. "Lawliet, Light said that you were in love with him, is this true?" Yagami asked hesitantly. Lawliet look up with a sorrowful expression as he chewed on his thumbnail. "It's true Yagami-san I do have feelings for Light-kun even after everything that's happened I still feel that way I do not love Kira, I love Light Yagami even if they are one and the same" Yagami nodded but never got chance to reply as the sound of yelling filled the corridor outside, waking the other inhabitants of the cell.

The cell door flew open as several of Lights guards dragged in a small group of people the first, a red-headed boy of about fourteen sporting a black eye, bust lip and a large gash on his upper arm, he was struggling against two guards as they threw him to the floor of the main cell, the next boy was around fifteen with blond hair cut into a bob, he had several small cuts and bruises but the most obvious sign of the fight he had put up was the daze look in his eyes, the boy had been drugged to keep him lashing out further against the guard who he had already beaten to a pulp. The next boy, of thirteen. had white hair and pale sink which only made the large bruise on his left cheek stand out more, his plain white pyjama top had been shredded in the struggle and hung pathetically around his thin frame he was followed in by on old man who immediately ran to the first boy pulling off the scarf he'd been wearing and proceeding to wrap the boys wounded arm. The final person to be brought in almost made Lawliet scream, he wore a blue fabric shirt and matching trousers, a prison uniform, his arm were fastened to his sides with thick leather straps and like the blond boy he had been drugged, the young man had black hair similar to Lawliets, dark eyes with a red hue and sever burn marks covered his body. Beyond Birthday was dragged through to the empty cell and the straps removed. Light walked in to Lawliets cell looking at his guards "Hurry up the drugs will be wearing off in a few minutes" he called as the guards left the cells locking the doors behind them. He smiled at Lawliet "I'll let you explain" he told the raven haired man then pointed to Beyond "I found _that_ when I was looking for criminals to punish I was about to add him to my list when I saw how similar the two of you look, well all except for the burns that is, so I did a little research and thought a little Wammys house reunion was in order" Light laughed leaving the cells.

Lawliet stood ,wincing a little from the pain in his lower back, to face his double. Beyond grinned "I have to admit, Lawliet, I'm envious of Kira. He finally created a case even you couldn't solve" Beyond laughed not even noticing how broken Lawliet truly looked. "You're wrong" Matsuda shouted "Lawliet knew Light was Kira all along we just refused to believe him" Beyond continued to laugh "I don't know what's funnier ,Lawli, the fact he was able to out smart you even when you knew he was Kira or the fact he's now keeping you as his pet!" although Beyonds drugs were wearing off by now standing became to much for him and he fell to they floor where he stayed laughing manically to himself before calming down.

"Lawliet? Your real name" The white haired boy said monotonously while twirling a strand of hair around his index finger "Yes Nate" Lawliet turned to his successor, the boy shook his head "Not Nate L, Near" Near corrected but Lawliet merely shrugged "It doesn't matter right now we've lost Kira has won he can kill us anytime he likes anyway. Forget a name and a face all he needs to kill us now is a gun and a bullet. Face it Near it over" Lawliet sighed nibbling on his thumbnail "No your wrong it's not over until we're dead and since we're not dead it's not over. What happened to you, you never used to quite like this what happened to change you?" Near asked Lawliet turned he back to the boy and let Wammys coat fall from around him revealing the small semicircular ,bruises of Lights finger nails, on his hips and the dried blood and semen still coating his thighs. Near gasped he now he understood the raven haired mans depression he grabbed one of the water bottles from the corner of the cell, ignoring Beyond who started laughing again Near removed the tattered remains of his shirt, soaking them in water and proceeding clean Lawliet. The detective tried to pull away but Near reach out and grabbed his wrist to keep him in place "stay still, I'm almost done" the pale boy told him his voice holding no emotion.

As Lawliet recovered himself with Wammys coat the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the cell and everyone turned to see an angry red hand print forming on the side of Matts face as he brought his own hand up to touch where Mello, who's drugs had worn off properly now, had just slapped him. Matt flinched at the fire raging in Mellos eye "YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET INVOLVED!" Mello yelled as his friend "They only wanted me and Near if you'd have stayed out of their way they have left you alone" Mello then noticed just how red Matts cheek had gone and how hard he'd hit the younger boy and sighed "sorry Matt. I'm just pissed off you shouldn't be here you should be safe with the others."

Matt shrugged and said casually "actually I'm happier in danger with you and knowing your alive than sat at home with the others worrying over you" Mello smiled and nodded then removed his coat, so he was just in his black, long sleeve shirt, then walked over to where Near sat shivering slightly next to the shreds of his shirt "here" Mello said passing Near the coat "I'm fine Mello, I don't need it" Near replied rubbing away the goose bumps on his arms not really wanting help from Mello. Mello simply rolled his eyes dropping the coat on Nears head "I'm being nice to you so just accept it" Near pulled Mellos coat, on fastening it up, he smiled up at the blonde "thank you".

Beyond sat in his cell laughing to himself.

Lawliet curled up back in his corner as close to Wammy as the bars would permit.

Roger was helping the other elder to drink, but it seemed Wammy was to weak for even that, meanwhile he explained who Mello, Matt, Near and Beyond were to the task force.

Mello, Matt and Near sat together trying to comfort one another.

The task force still feeling guilty sat quietly listening to Rogers explanation.

Could their situation get any worse, was the question on everyones minds.

* * *

so will things get worse or will i stop being so god dam cruel find out in the next chapter : Reward


End file.
